


More Chats (Pt.24)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [24]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.24)

[sunnyD]: GUYS KIMS GETTING HER PHONE TODAY SO WHILE SHE DOESNT HAVE ONE AND CANT MAKE FUN OF ME I JUST NEED TO SAY SOMETHING

[bispy]: ok say it we believe in you !!

[sunnyD]: SHES SO PRETTY AND AMAZING AND SHES SO SWEET 

[faxingjax]: this is shaping up to be disgusting

[detective dimples]: THINGS ARE SHAPIN UP TO BE PRETTY ODD

[good one]: stop let her speak

[sunnyD]: I MEAN SHES LITERALLY PERFECT

[sunnyD]: SHE RAN A MILE TO GET A STRANGER GAS WHEN THEY RAN OUT

[sunnyD]: SHE LEARNED SPANISH FOR ME

[sunnyD]: SHES NOTHING BUT NICE TO EVERYBODY AT SCHOOL EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED

[sunnyD]: SHES JUST SO SMART AND PRETTY AND AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE I MEAN IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO TELL HER IM TRANS AND THE FUCKING ANGEL STAYED BY MY SIDE AND I JUST CANT BREATHE I LOVE HER SO MUCH ???????????????????

[damnsam]: gaaaaaay

[little grey]: im!crying!

[detective dimples]: wow that was the cutest thing

[sunnyD]: welli just realized how gross that was but thanks for coming to my ted talk

[bispy]: i love how we all thought kim was a tough bitch but shes such a softie!

[sunnyD]: a fat bitch (me) doesnt deserve the perfect angel (kim)

[faxingjax]: first of all shut up

[sunnyD]: i love my girlWIFE

[damnsam]:CONGRATULATIONS YOU PLAYED URSELF

[good one]: WAIT WHILE KIM ISNT HERE WE CAN TALK ABOUT EMBARRASSING SIHT THAT SHES SAID

[detective dimples]: KIM CAME TO OUR HOUSE BEFORE THEY WERE DATING AND ASKED IF ITD BE ALRIGHT IF THEY GOT TOGETHER AND IF I APPROVED OF HER

[sunnyD]: :O

[sunnyD]: :D

[little grey]: SHE HAD A CRUSH ON TRINI BEFORE SHED EVEN MET HER BC SHE WAS GOING THROUGH HER INSTAGRAM AND SHOWING ME PICTURES AND TALKING ABOUT HER AND SHE KNEW HER ENTIRE SCHEDULE SO WHEN SHE SAID YOU HAD ENGLISH TOGETHER SHE WAS LYING

[bispy]: she got her wisdom teeth removed and went on a 30 min rant about how soft your hair was and then she passed out

[good one]: SHE STAYED THE NIGHT WITH ME SEVEN YEARS AGO AND TOLD ME ABOUT THE CUTE NEW GIRL WHO "HAS HER BY THE THROAT"

faxingjax]: WHEN WE WENT TO THE BEACH AND I PUSHED HER INTO THE WATER I DIDNT ACTUALLY PUSH HER SHE TRIPPED AND FELL BECAUSE SHE COULDNT STOP STARING AT YOU

[sunnyD]: A  S O F T  B I T CH

[sunnyD]: im so soft on her

[sunnyD]: id give up 1000 donuts for her :')

[detective dimples]: wowowowowowowowowowowow you almost stabbed me with a fork when i ate one

[sunnyD]: welp i love her

* * *

[pinkie]: i hate everyone in here unless your name starts with a t and ends with an rini

[detective dimples]: tmaggierini

 

 

 


End file.
